Diga algo
by mrsfainello
Summary: Diga algo e, eu não desistirei de você. Onde quer que você vá, eu irei. E nós seremos um. Diga que você me ama. Diga algo. Apenas diga. one-shot. dramione.


_**Manaus, 05 de março de 2014.**_

_Quarta-feira. 09:45 hrs._

_#01_

_Diga algo._

_E nós seremos um, se você quiser._

_Onde quer que você vá, eu irei._

_Diga algo._

_Apenas diga._

_Não existia nada nela que poderia chamar atenção em qualquer um mas, ainda assim eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos dela, nem por um segundo. Existia algo em suas feições delicadas, nas ondas dos seus cabelos, no chocolate dos seus olhos e, do seu sorriso que me prendeu. Algo que me fez pensar nela nos dias seguintes, algo me fez tomar coragem, algo que fez estar parado na frente do seu escritório. E, agora eu me pergunto o que eu realmente vim fazer aqui? O que eu realmente tenho a dizer?_

_Não sei._

_Em algum momento eu não conseguia tirá-la dos meus pensamentos, eu a odiava. Como ela ousava sequer existir? A odiava por ser tão sabe-tudo, por andar com o nariz empinado por todo o castelo, a odiava por sua origem mas, sobre tudo eu a odiava por ser impossível pra mim. No início, eu apenas gostava de implicar com ela, gostava de vê-la irritada defendendo os amiguinhos mas, depois eu simplesmente a caçava com o propósito de irritá-la. Eu queria ter mais dela mas, eu sabia que jamais ia poder tê-la e, dentre todas as garotas eu queria a __**sangue-ruim.**_

_Eu a odiava._

_Me odiava._

_Me odiava, por deseja-la tanto, me sentia imundo. Eu um __**sangue-puro **__descendente das famílias mais importantes do mundo bruxo, interessado em uma sangue-ruim! Só podia ser um castigo. Então, odiá-la se tornou a minha missão._

_A odiei com todo meu ser mas, da mesma que eu a odiava eu a __**amava.**__ Foi inevitável pra mim, ela entrou no meu sistema e se instalou como vírus. Tanto tempo trabalhando duro para tratá-la da pior forma possível e, foi tudo em vão. Todos os dias eu via esse sentimento crescendo, eu não tinha controle._

_Eu desisti de lutar._

_E então veio a guerra._

_Nós estávamos em lados diferentes, eu as trevas, ela a luz. Eu tinha que proteger minha família e, ela o mundo. Eu fiz coisas terríveis das quais eu não me orgulho mas, era necessário. Eu não podia abandonar a minha família. Todos os dias eu pensava nela, o que ela poderia estar fazendo e, quais perigos estaria enfrentando, eu gostava de pensar que ela ia ficar bem afinal ela é a __**bruxa mais inteligente da nossa geração. **__Então chegou aquele dia, eu conseguia sentir no ar que algo não estava certo e, logo lá estavam eles, ela e seus amigos. Eu não podia fazer nada, nada além de ter esperanças de algo ou alguém ia salvá-la. Cada grito dela, cada gota de sangue, cada lágrima eu senti na minha própria alma. Eu não podia fazer nada! Eu estava desesperado. Antes de cometer qualquer erro, eles a salvaram. Seus amigos. Não eu. O alívio tomou conta de mim, nenhuma maldição lançada a mim naquele dia podia acabar com o alívio de saber que ela estava a salvo. Por enquanto pelo menos, eu sabia que ela ia estar no meio das batalhas, eu sabia que a qualquer momento ela podia morrer mas, eu preferia pensar que ela era brilhante demais para morrer. _

_Estávamos na batalha final e, por todos os lados eu a procurava. Eu queria vê-la, queria me certificar de que ela estava bem. Então eu a vi. Coberta de sujeira, sangue, com um olhar determinado. Cheia de coragem. Uma leoa. Eu sabia que ela ia ficar bem. O lado da luz ganhou. Ela ia estar bem. Eu não pertencia a esse lugar._

_Foi muito difícil limpar meu nome, acusações, crimes, mentiras, desconfiança. Ninguém tinha motivo algum para me dar uma segunda chance, eu não merecia. Ainda assim não desisti, trabalhei por anos para poder limpar meu nome e, fiz isso por minha mãe e... por ela._

_E hoje, eu estou aqui parado na porta do seu escritório no Ministério, o que eu realmente vim fazer aqui?_

_Não sei._

_Abri a porta. Ela estava cercada de papéis, com uma pena na mão. Ela não teve muito tempo para reagir._

_- Malf...!_

_Eu a beijei._

_Não podia pensar em nada mais._

_Em algum momento ela começou a responder também, senti sua pena cair no chão, senti suas mãos nos meus cabelos, a apertei mais contra mim, minhas mãos na sua cintura. Seus lábios eram doces e macios e, estavam perfeitamente encachados nos meus, cada roce era macio, sua língua era quente e macia. Eu não conseguia larga-la. Eu não queria. Nós estávamos sem fôlego, eu poderia beijá-la para sempre mas, nós precisávamos de oxigênio eu não queria parar de beijá-la então fiz um caminho pelo seu pescoço, ela me deu total acesso. Eu estava com medo de fita-la, eu não queria ver reprovação ou ódio no seu rosto, a abracei forte e tomei coragem para olha-la. _

_Ela me fitou em silêncio._

_Diga algo._

_E nós seremos um._

_Silêncio._

_Bati a porta._

_Dias._

_Fazem dias que eu estive no escritório dela, fazem dias que eu a beijei. _

_Silêncio._

_Foi a sua resposta. _

_Não há nada a ser feito mais, nada além de aceitar que ela é realmente impossível. A heroína não fica com o vilão no final. E mesmo depois de tantos anos eu ainda sou o vilão e, ela para sempre vai ser a heroína da guerra. Luz e trevas. Leoa e serpente. Sangue-ruim e Sangue- puro._

_Diga algo._

_E, eu não desistirei de você._

_Apenas diga._

_Um dia eu estou no meu escritório e, tão abruptamente como eu entrei no seu escritório, ela entra no meu. Não existe tempo para nada, nada além dos seus lábios nos meus, nada além da sua respiração na minha, nada além do seu coração batendo forte contra o meu._

_Diga algo._

_E nós seremos um, se você quiser._

_Onde quer que você vá, eu irei._

_Diga algo._

_Apenas diga._

_Não existe a necessidade de palavras, ela já me disse tudo. Eu posso sentir através do seu beijo. _

_Nós seremos um._

_Estaremos juntos, não importa onde._

_Eu a amo e, ela me ama._

_- Você é a única que eu amo._

_- Eu te amo..._


End file.
